Rikkaidai's Female Freshman
by justgowithit5631
Summary: Enter Echizen Ryoma, a female tennis At the age of 12, she managed to win 4 consecutive tournaments in the Now she's back in Japan and going to Rikkaidai Fem!RyoxYukimura
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I know. Corny title. But you know, I don't have the most creative mind. xD**

**Well this is my first fanfic. It was actually A LOT harder than I thought it would be. Since this is the first chapter, it mostly explains about Ryoma and everything, so sorry if I bore you through out the middle. :O Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy. Feedback will be most appreciated. I would love to read all of your reviews and constructive criticism! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I only own the plot.**

"Miss. Miss? The plane has landed. It's time to get off. You are the only passenger left." The flight attendant was having a hard time waking up the young girl. Then, finally, after several attempts of shaking the dark emerald haired girl awake, she blinked and slowly lifted her eyelids up. "What?" She still seemed to be half asleep. The flight attendant smiled softly at the cute girl's half awake slumber. She rubbed her eyes and muttered a thank you to the flight attendant and walked out of the plane and into the airport.

Ryoma texted her best friend telling her she just got off.

"Ryoma! Over here!"

There, waiting for her near the sliding doors that lead to the exit, stood her father, Echizen Nanjiroh, waving at her with a big goofy grin on his face. Next to him was her dearest mother, Echizen Rinko, smiling delightedly at the sight of her precious daughter. Ryoma strode over and gave them a tight hug.

"How have you been squirt? We've missed you a lot." Nanjiroh told her affectionately.

Ryoma couldn't help but let a smile grace her features. She's missed her old man and over worrying mother. After all, it has been half a year since she's seen her family. Echizen Ryoma, 15-year-old tennis prodigy, was in Japan. At the age of 12, she had won 4 consecutive tournaments in the U.S, earning her the title of "Samurai Junior" and "The Princess of Tennis".

As a young rising tennis star, she's experienced the feel of fame and fortune and she was getting sick of it. It was also due to the fact that her father was Samurai Nanjiroh, a famous tennis player that almost won the championship but forfeited right at the last match. Ryoma had spent the majority of her life in America. She's been told by her parents that she was born and raised in Japan but Ryoma didn't remember anything because she was still too young. Her parents went back to Japan first and then 6 months later, Ryoma's parents decided she needed to live a more relaxed teenage life.

Ryoma thought about her best friend. 'I wonder how she's doing... That ditz is too clumsy for her own good.'

_Flashback_

_Life in America wasn't that bad. In fact she quite liked it. Ryoma was pretty anti-social and she tended to stay away from large groups of people. Then one day, a girl with medium length brown wavy hair and straight bangs came up to her during lunch break in middle school. She had big light grey eyes and seemed really friendly._

_"Hi! I'm Hayase Mio! You're Echizen Ryoma right? I've seen you play tennis before. You're amazing. Let's have a match after school! Meet me at the street courts 3 pm sharp. See you then!"_

_She skipped out of the classroom (or at least tried to) and didn't notice a little pink eraser on the floor. Ryoma had sharp eyes and so before she could warn her, her foot stepped on it, making her slip and fall to the ground._

_"Owww..." the girl whined as she rubbed her forehead while getting up. She then looked at Ryoma and got up and ran out like nothing happened._

_Ryoma felt a twitch on her lips and resisted the urge to crack a smile. Amusement was gleaming in her golden cat-like eyes._

_Ryoma was surprised. Some strange girl just came up to her and basically forced her to play a match against her. 'What was her name again? Harumi? Hiyono? I can't remember. Oh well, we'll just see how it goes after school then. Maybe she's good at tennis. '_

_So after school she went to the street tennis courts and there she was waiting for her. Mio had her hair tied up in a high ponytail._

_"Echizen! You came! I'm so excited for this match!"_

_"Hey. How's your forehead?" Ryoma asked with a snicker._

_Mio's cheeks turned pink. "Shut it."_

_"Let's just get on with it." Ryoma murmured while having a small smile on her face. She twisted her hair up and placed her while cap on top of it, making sure her long hair was tucked securely inside it._

_"Which?"_

_"Smooth"_

_Ryoma spun the racket. It landed on smooth._

_"Okay. Your serve, uh...Hasuki?"_

_"Hayase Mio. Remember that."_

_Mio ruffled through her pockets for a tennis ball. She took one out and served._

_'Fast!' Ryoma thought as she ran towards it. She returned it and they rallied back and forth._

_After a while the score was tied 5-5._

_What happened next took Ryoma by a huge surprise. Mio did a swift drop shot. The ball hit the net softly and before Ryoma could run to it and lob it back, the ball bounced harshly towards her. Thanks to Ryoma's fast reflexes, she managed to avoid the ball from smacking her right cheek. She heard a loud clang behind her. She turned around and saw that the tennis ball was stuck in between the holes of the fence. Ryoma smirked._

_15-love!_

_'So this girl was no ordinary tennis player. She was good. A lot better than Ryoma had expected.'_

_"That's a pretty cool move you've got there. What's it called?" Ryoma asked._

_Mio beamed at her. "I call it Twist drop shot."_

_"I guess I shouldn't underestimate you, Hayase."_

_Mio had a mischievous grin on her face._

_"I could say the same for you Echizen. Isn't it about time you used your dominant hand?"_

_"I'll switch to my left once you take off the wrist weights Hayase."_

_Both girls were sweating and had a sparkle in their eyes. Anyone passing by could've clearly noticed the girls were having a lot of fun._

_Ryoma used almost all her techniques such as her split step, drive B, and Twist serve. Mio had some tricks up her sleeve too and was about evenly matched with Ryoma. Sadly, Mio didn't exactly have as much stamina so the game ended up 7-5 in favor of Ryoma. They both walked up to the net and shook hands._

_"That was a great match Echizen. I hope we can play again some time." Mio said._

_"How about next week?" Ryoma asked as she smiled._

_Mio had a surprised expression and then it quickly changed to a delighted smile._

_"Sure! Next Saturday then?"_

_"Okay."_

_It was only 4:30 so the girls decided to go and get a drink before heading home._

_"So Echizen, you're Japanese?" Mio inquired, while sipping at her mango smoothie._

_"Yeah, I'm originally from there." Ryoma answered back, while drinking her raspberry tea._

_"Woah. I'm from Japan too. Why did you come to America?"_

_"My parents decided to move here because of their jobs."_

_"Oh. My parents wanted me to be super fluent in English so I'm taking lessons in America."_

_Suddenly, a phone ringing was heard. Ryoma looked at Mio as she tapped the answer button on her phone._

_"Hello? Oh Dad. Yeah, I'm with a friend. Okay. Bye." Mio pressed the end button and slid her phone back into her bag._

_"I gotta go. So I'll see you next week?"_

_"Yeah, see you on Saturday then Hayase."_

_Mio frowned._

_"What?" Ryoma asked with a confused face._

_"Mio. Call me Mio. I'll call you Ryoma. Alright?"_

_Ryoma's mouth turned upwards a little and she felt warm inside._

_"Okay. See you next week Mio."_

_And of course, while running back home, Mio tripped on a crack on the sidewalk._

_Ryoma face palmed._

_Needless to say, the girls became the best of friends and always stuck together. So naturally, when Ryoma spilled the beans about moving to Japan, both girls were sobbing their eyes out._

_Before Ryoma left to get on the next flight to Japan, Mio and Ryoma gave each other a tight hug._

_"Promise me you'll call and text me right when you get there." Mio said tear streaked._

_"I will." Ryoma was never good at talking a lot and Mio knew that very well. But Mio was able to get Ryoma to open up to her._

_Ryoma felt a knot in her stomach, knowing that she had to leave her best friend she's known for 3 years. Mio was a bubbly girl that contrasted with Ryoma's blunt and anti-social personality well. These two will always be bonded by their friendship that was built throughout the years and tennis that brought them together in the first place._

_"But before you leave," Mio rummaged through her messenger bag and pulled out a small package. "this." She handed it to Ryoma. Ryoma opened it up and there was a beautiful golden, almost orange, charm bracelet._

_"Mio..." Ryoma felt the water works again. She wrapped her arms around Mio and let the tears stream down her face._

_"Thank you. I love you and you're the best friend a person could ever have."_

_Flashback End_

The happily reunited family walked outside and into the cab waiting for them. Ryoma placed her belongings into the trunk and sat with her mother in the back seat while Nanjiroh took shotgun.

They soon arrived at the big temple-like house. Ryoma got out of the cab and walked up the stairs to their house with a cage in her right hand and a tennis duffel bag was swung over her left shoulder. Her parents followed behind with Nanjiroh walking with her luggage and Rinko thanking the cab driver.

The cage made mewling noises that begged for freedom of the uncomfortable site it was in. Ryoma chuckled and opened the door of the cage. Her adorable Himalayan cat darted out and swiftly ran up the stairs and inspected the outside of his new home.

"Couldn't you have kept Karupin in his cage at least until we were inside?" Nanjiroh grumpily asked.

"Oyaji, did you not hear him? He was begging to go outside." Ryoma replied. Karupin looked at her and meowed happily at his mistress.

"Maa Maa. Let's just go in now." Rinko said.

They entered the house and Ryoma walked up to her room. She looked around, taking in all the furniture and the slight orange citrus scent.

'Just like my room in New York' Ryoma mused.

She started to unpack her belongings. She took out all of her clothes and hung them up in her closet. Then she stacked her books on the shelves and organized everything else on her desk. She placed two pictures on her desk, one with Mio, and one with her older brother, Ryoga.

Ryoga disappeared when she was younger. Even though he was an idiot who only knew how to annoy her, she still missed him. He would always play tennis with her and pick oranges from trees for her. When her parents found out he was gone, they were devastated.

'It's been nearly 7 years...Aniki, where are you?' Ryoma thought sadly. Ryoma had a gut feeling that her brother might be in Japan. He used to talk about playing professionally here.

After she was done, she changed out of her simple white V-neck and dark blue cardigan into a green tee tennis shirt. She yanked off her light wash blue skinny jeans and slipped on black shorts.

After quickly grabbing her tennis bag and taking out her favorite red tennis racket, she rushed downstairs and yelled, "Oyaji! Tennis courts! Let's play a game!"

"Already a step ahead of you squirt!" Nanjiroh called from outside.

Nanjiroh waited for his daughter to get outside. He was dressed in his usual brown monk outfit. In his left hand he held a wooden racket.

"Need me to give you a handicap bishounen?" Nanjiroh smirked at her.

He received a glare from the small girl.

"Tch. I don't need a handicap you stupid old man. Just hurry up and start." She rolled her hair up into a bun and put on her white Fila cap that Ryoga gave her.

Ryoma positioned herself on the other side of the court. A clean serve was heading toward the opposite side of the court. Ryoma ran towards it and using her left hand, it clashed with her racket smoothly.

"Too easy brat!" Her father made a swift return ace. 15-love!

"Hmph." muttered Ryoma under her breath. 'I'll definitely beat you this time baka oyaji. I'm not the same 12-year-old tennis rookie anymore'

They rallied for a few minutes and Nanjiroh won the first game. 1 game to love!

"C'mon bishounen! This all y'got? Did you get soft in America?"

Ryoma frowned and served. The ball bounced and headed towards her father's face.

"Hmm Twist Serve huh?" her father smiled. "Not bad. Not bad at all!"

He returned it and so an endless rally began. Ryoma was sweating now and her father had a twinkle in his eye. 'Ryoma you've grown so much. You're turning into a fabulous tennis player.'

In the end her father still won, but Ryoma put up a great fight. Her techniques were a lot more polished and accurate. Her stamina had increased tremendously and her keen observation skills were still top-notch.

"I have some cold iced tea waiting for you!" Rinko yelled. She held up a serving platter with two cold iced lemon teas on top.

Ryoma and Nanjiroh both took one and sat down, drinking the beverage hungrily.

"So did you make any friends in America?" Nanjiroh asked.

"Yeah I met a guy named Kevin Smith. He was pretty good at tennis. And you already know Mio. "

"That's good Ryoma." Her mother said.

"So squirt, which school do you want to attend for highschool?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe Rikkaidai High, since it has the best tennis team."

"What?! You're not going to my old school Seigaku? Besides, let's be honest, Rikkaidai doesn't have the most appealing tennis jerseys. They look like freakin' bees!"

Ryoma sighed. "Oyaji, I don't really care about the appearance. It's the skill that counts."

"Aww C'mon! Don't you want to go to the same school that your old man went to?" Nanjiroh whined.

"Dear, Ryoma is 15 now. She can decide for herself to which school she would like to attend." Rinko said, supporting Ryoma's decision.

"Tsk. Fine you can go to Rikkaidai." Nanjiroh muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**How was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Well make sure you review! It will encourage me to update faster if I see responses :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I kind of, sort of, ****_not really_**** re-wrote this chapter. LOL.**

**If you've already read this chapter, then you know that I cut a section at the end. Sorry if you liked that part, but I just felt like it was waaaay too similar to all the other Fem!Ryo stories I've read. I guess you could say that I don't want my story to have the same old same old, where you can practically predict what's going to happen next. But please endure the first few chapters because they are like ****_crazy-similar_**** to a few fem-ryoma fics. Aha, well enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. I only own the plot & my OCs (I forgot to mention that in Ch.1)**

**Lil' note for you guys though: Since this is a Fem!Ryo fanfic, she'll be a bit more OOC. BUT I will work my hardest so that it's not like Ryoma will become more of an OC Mary-Sue.**

* * *

The next day, Ryoma woke up early, for she was to go shopping with her cousin, Nanako, who was currently in college and wasn't able to greet Ryoma when she first came home, so in return, she promised Ryoma she would go shopping with her.

Ryoma got out of her bed and went into her bathroom to get ready. She brushed her teeth and took a shower. She brushed her long hair that stopped right above her waist. She actually had wanted to cut it because long hair wasn't exactly helpful in tennis, but her family wouldn't let her, for that was what made Ryoma more feminine.

When she hit puberty, Ryoma wasn't a skinny athletic girl anymore. Her face was a bit more defined and she had the body of an athlete. Body fat in the right places and had gentle curves. Ryoma was not your average teenage girl who watches Vampire Diaries or went out with friends every weekend. Her opinion of a perfect Saturday was to play tennis all day, come home to a Japanese dinner, and spend the rest of the night up talking to Mio through her cell phone and watching tennis marathons with Karupin purring on her lap and a pack of grape Ponta at her side.

After freshening up, she walked downstairs, sporting a soft pink striped long-sleeved sweater and dark blue skinny jeans.

"Morning. What's for breakfast?" Ryoma prayed it was Japanese food. Sure, Western food was good too, but nothing beats rice with grilled fish and homemade miso soup in the mornings.

Her prayers were heard.

"Good Morning! Nanako and I made a Japanese breakfast just for you." Rinko said, washing the dishes.

Ryoma's eyes were joyous. Her day was already going great. "Ittedakimasu!" She sat down and ate her breakfast whole heartedly.

"Once you're done eating we'll go to the mall, okay?" Nanako called from her room.

"Alright!" Ryoma yelled back.

Ryoma finished her food and went back up to her room to grab her bag and feed Karupin.

"Meeeow" Karupin purred, rubbing up against Ryoma's leg.

She giggled and pet him.

"I spoil you too much Karupin."

She poured the cat food into Karupin's bowl and told Nanako she was ready.

The two went into Nanako's car and drove off to the mall.

* * *

They went inside and browsed through the clothing stores. Ryoma didn't seem very interested in anything so she let Nanako have the privilege to pick out all of her clothes she needed. All Ryoma really wanted were a few more shirts and tops. Maybe some new denim shorts as well. Plus being the kind of girl she is, she would obviously like to get out of this noisy, over-crowded mall as soon as possible.

"Nanako, I'm going to look at some other stores."

"Okay but try not to get lost."

"I'm not going to get lost."

"Just be careful. Call me when your done and we'll meet up at the fountains outside."

"Alright."

_20 minutes later..._

"Damn. Where's the sports shop? If I can't find it then I guess I better go back and ask Nanako where it is."

_'Wait. Which store was she in again? It was a girly shop with a lot of clothes.'_

Ryoma looked around her. Every stupid store looked girly and had expensive clothes modeled through the window.

_'Just my luck. I even said I wouldn't get lost. Okay calm down. Just go through the exit and wait for her at the fountain.'_

She swiveled her head in all directions, eyes scanning for an exit door. She didn't see any so the small girl just started to walk around aimlessly.

Have malls always been this big? She could've sworn she had just passed by that jewelry store twice already. She then saw a place that looked a bit similar to the one Nanako was in. As Ryoma was about to walk inside of it, one of the employees put up a huge sign on the window that said,

50% OFF ALL CLOTHES IN STORE. LIMITED OFFER. WILL ONLY LAST FOR 3 HOURS.

That's when it happened.

Girls. Teenage girls of all sizes, _ran into the store like their lives depended on it_. Apparently, this store was the most popular one and had everything a girl could want. Ryoma seemed to be at the wrong time and place because it was horrible. Poor little tennis prodigy Ryoma couldn't get out of the big pile of screaming and shrieking girls. The worst part of it was the perfume.

It seemed like every girl that surrounded Ryoma had to put on a whole bottle of perfume this morning.

Ryoma was in fact a girl, so she understood about wanting to smell nice. A few sprays in the morning would last you the whole day. So why would you feel the need to dump half the bottle on your hair and then the rest on your clothes?

_'I'm feeling dizzy. I don't think I can take this smell anymore.'_ Ryoma frantically thought.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed Ryoma's arm out of the crowd. The person steadied her balance by gripping on to her shoulder firmly. After a few minutes of gasping for fresh air, Ryoma turned around to look at the face of her savior.

A tall young boy, probably a year or two older than her, with dark raven hair and beautiful turquoise eyes. His eyes held a touch of concern for the girl who was about to suffocate in the perfume infested women.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." Ryoma said with a grateful voice.

The boy chuckled slightly and held his hand out.

"No problem. My name's Kiyotaka Asato."

Ryoma shook his hand.

"I'm Echizen Ryoma. Thanks again. You really helped me out there. I'll buy you a drink."

Ryoma walked towards a vending machine. She stuck a dollar in and pressed grape Ponta.

"Kiyotaka-san, what would you like?" Ryoma asked looking at him.

"I'll just have a green tea. Thanks Echizen-chan."

She handed him the drink and they walked around the mall, avoiding all shops that look like they might attract a billion girls.

"Ano, Kiyotaka-san, do you happen to know where a sports shop is?" Ryoma asked timidly.

Kiyotaka screwed the cap back on to the bottle and smiled.

"Yeah I know of one. I'll show you the way."

Soon, the two arrived at a big store that sold equipment and accessories for all kinds of sports. Ryoma spotted the tennis section and walked over there. She looked over all the grip tapes, trying to decide which one would best suit her racket. She was torn between the black sturdy one and the softer dark grey one.

Kiyotaka pointed to the sturdier one.

"The black one is probably better."

"You play tennis?"

"I've played tennis when I was in middle school so I know a bit of it."

"Oh. Thanks."

Ryoma walked over to the counter and took out her wallet. Kiyotaka followed behind her and saw a picture stuck into one of the clear pockets in her wallet. It showed Ryoma and Mio at a tennis tournament they won together. He only seemed to be staring at Mio. Ryoma noticed and closed her wallet. Kiyotaka blinked and looked at her.

"Who's that girl with you Echizen-chan?"

Ryoma sighed. Mio has always been a cute girl at school. She did occasionally attract guys in America so it was no surprise that Kiyotaka-san would be interested in Mio through a photo.

"That's my best friend in America." Ryoma explained with a small smile on her face.

"She's really pretty..." Kiyotaka murmured.

"Yeah she is. But I doubt you'll get a chance to meet her. After all, she is on the other side of the planet."

Kiyotaka looked a bit surprised. "Why would you think I would want to meet her?"

"I heard you call her pretty." Ryoma bluntly stated.

"You heard that?" Kiyotaka muttered under his breath.

Ryoma had a sly smile on her face. "Anyways, I have to go now. Thanks again Kiyotaka-san. Bye."

"Bye Echizen-chan!" Kiyotaka waved her goodbye.

A few seconds later, Ryoma turned around and quickly walked back to Kiyotaka.

"What's wrong?" Kiyotaka asked, confused.

Ryoma tried to force her blush down. _'Ugh. How embarrassing.'_

"Kiyotaka-san, can you show me where the exit is?"

Kiyotaka laughed.

* * *

"And then I was swallowed by a bunch of over-perfumed, stinky, smelly, girls!" cried Ryoma.

Nanako stifled her laughter. _'I would have loved to have seen that'_ She thought to herself.

Ryoma and Nanako were driving back from the mall and Ryoma was ranting about her first experience at a Japanese mall.

"I mean seriously, I can swear there were not that many people there. But thankfully a boy helped me out of it."

"That's good then Ryoma-chan." Nanako replied, still giggling.

Ryoma pouted. "It's not as funny as you think Nanako. I could've died. It was so hard to breathe."

"Oh please. Now you're just exaggerating."

"Hmph. You won't understand until it's actually happened to you."

* * *

They arrived at the house and Ryoma helped Nanako bring all the shopping bags inside. Ryoma changed clothes and grabbed her tennis bag. After slipping on her tennis shoes, she yelled over her shoulder, "I'm going to the street tennis courts! I'll be back before dinner!"

Ryoma walked peacefully to the street tennis courts. She had asked Nanako for directions during the ride back. She remembered it because well, it was_ tennis_. When she arrived at the courts, she soon found out it was only for doubles. Disappointed, Ryoma made her way to an unoccupied wall and started practicing her swings.

An even pattern of the ball making contact with the racket, wall, and ground. The steady pace of the ball hitting the same spot over and over again was music to her ears. This was her favorite way to calm down and relax. Ryoma closed her eyes and let her left arm work the racket.

"Hey babe. Cute _and_ good at tennis. Jackpot! Wanna go on a date with us?"

Ryoma's eyes opened. Who the hell dared to interrupt her relaxing tennis session? She turned around, only to be greeted by two high school boys with malicious grins on their faces. _'Do I really have to deal with these morons right now?'_ she thought tiredly.

"No thanks." was her only reply.

Ryoma returned to her peaceful practice with the wall. But it seemed like Lady Luck wasn't on her side today. Instead of walking away and leaving her alone, hoping they got the message that she didn't want to be disturbed, one of them had the nerve to grab her wrist. (Let's call him Moron 1)

Ryoma glared holes into his eyes. But he seemed oblivious to it. Ryoma lifted her leg up, in an attempt to kick his gut and make him loosen his grip on her wrist. As her knee was just about to make a fast and painful kick to his stomach, he used his other hand to stop it. Ryoma's eyes widened. She didn't think idiots like them would be able to deflect a kick like that. She has been in situations similar like this, but the difference was that none of them knew how to defend themselves.

"Ooooh. You're a feisty one aren't you? Well I took judo, so you're little so-called self-defense tactic won't work on me. Besides we just wanted to have a little fun, right?" His other friend nodded with a nasty grin on his face. (Let's call his friend Moron 2)

_'Shit.'_ Ryoma thought quickly. Ryoma grit her teeth and slowly said, "Let go of me."

"Aww, but you're too pretty to let go. We'll let you go once we've had our fun."

Ryoma closed her eyes, trying to think of a plan to get away, when suddenly, her wrist didn't hurt from that asshole's tight grip anymore. She slowly opened her eyes to see Moron 1 laying on the ground, hands on the back of his head, trying to smooth the pain.

"You shouldn't gang up on a girl like that."

Ryoma looked around to see a boy with red magenta hair and pink eyes. He chewed his gum and blew out a green bubble that popped just as fast as it came out of his mouth. He was holding a racket and was ready to aim the ball at the other guy.

"Wait! Don't hit him." Ryoma said, stopping him.

The bubble gum boy looked shocked. "What are you talking about? Weren't they trying to jump you just now?"

Ryoma smirked. "Do you play doubles?"

* * *

Ryoma wasn't originally a doubles player. Truthfully, she was terrible at it. It took her 2 long, agonizing years to be able to play. And even now, she still wasn't very good at it. But at least now, courtesy of Mio's training from hell, she was able to cooperate somewhat with someone in doubles.

While Ryoma was still a better singles player than her best friend, Mio was able to master playing in both singles and doubles. She would enter contests with Mio as doubles teams. And strangely, this bubble gum boy was a lot like playing with Mio. Both were witty and had smart techniques up their sleeves. Bubble gum boy made a return ace, earning yet another game for them. It was Ryoma's serve. She bounced the tennis ball a few times, irritating the opponents to no end.

"Just serve already!" Moron 2 shouted angrily.

"Hmph." Ryoma had a small sly grin on her face. She tossed the ball up into the air, jumped a little off the ground. Using her right hand, her racket connected with the ball. _Hard._ The ball stopped right in front of Moron 1's face and bounced up quickly, smashing his nose in the process.

Bubble gum boy whistled. He was surprised to know that a little girl like her could do a move like that.

"That's for trying to have 'fun' with me." Ryoma muttered arrogantly.

The rest of the game ended up to be just Twist serves, winning their game.

Ryoma and Bubble gum boy high-fived.

"Tch." Moron 1 said under his breath.

_'I can't believe we can't even get one game!'_ Moron 2 thought angrily.

Moron 2 tossed the ball up and served a fast one. He smirked. _'That oughta shut them up'_

Oh how unbelievably wrong he was.

Bubble gum boy returned it easily. _'That was so slow. Did he think that was fast? I'm betting on that stupid smirk he did.'_ he thought as he smiled tauntingly. The game went on just like that. The Ryoma-Bubble gum boy pair won easily with a score of 6-0.

"They're monsters! They don't play normal tennis!" Moron 1 shrieked.

They both ran away with bruises all over their bodies.

Ryoma sighed._ 'So much for a peaceful practicing session._' She then turned to Bubble gum boy.

"Thank you for helping me today. I really appreciate you helping me teach a lesson to those dickheads."

Bubble gum boy laughed. "Of course. I'm Marui Bunta by the way."

"Echizen Ryoma"

Marui was walked Ryoma home, even though Ryoma insisted she didn't need him to.

"You play really well for a girl Echizen-chan. Did you take lessons?"

"Well sort of. My dad taught me when me I was younger."

"Heeeh. So what school do you go to?"

"I'm going to be a freshman at Rikkaidai this year. I just moved from America."

Marui chuckled. Ryoma had a confused look. "What?"

"That means I'll be your senpai then. I'm going to a 3rd year at Rikkaidai."

"Oh. Well then, please take care of me Marui-_senpai._"

Marui grinned. "Of course _kouhai-chan._"

The two stopped in front of the big temple house. "Well then, I'll see you on the first day of school. Bye!" Marui waved goodbye and started to walk the opposite direction back.

Ryoma walked up the stairs and through the gate. "Tadaima."

Nanako was sweeping away the stray leaves outside the door. She looked up and smiled. "Okaeri," Nanako greeted.


End file.
